Sweet Words I Want to Hear
by Kitsune-Hanyou1
Summary: Kagome is scared and feeling very alone. What happens after the Jewel is collected? Without IY there is nothing for her. She has to tell him, to ask him what he thinks! Without him, life was not worth living! What will he say? How will it end? IYK
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Words I Want to Hear

Chapter 1

     Kagome ran her fingers through her ebony hair and sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.  

     She didn't like what she saw, she hardly ever did. 

     It never really mattered to her . . . but for some reason . . .

     Some reason it did then.  At that moment.  

     At that moment by herself, when the world wasn't looking at her. 

     When it was just her.

     Kagome and her own reflection.

     Her entire school thought she was beautiful.

     Hojo relentlessly hunted her down each day between classes, begging for a date . . .

     And Kouga . . . well, he was just an animal.

     Miroku said she was beautiful once or twice . . . among other things . . .

     It was things like that . . . phrases that made a girl feel special.  

     Feel beautiful . . .

     But that was not how she felt.  

     Tenderly, she touched her cheek, feeling her skin against her finger.  It was warm and soft . . .

     But chubby to her . . .

     She wasn't pretty at all . . .

     At least, not in the eyes of the one she had always wanted to hear it from.  His voice remained silent for as long as she knew him.  Refusing to give her so much as a soft hint of what he thought of her, other than a jewel detector . . .

     She knew Inu-Yasha liked her . . . she was useful and he protected her . . .

     How he threw himself in front of a blast from the Tetsusiaga for her . . .

     How he pulled her from the miasma . . .

     Protected her from Sesshoumaru . . . at least tried to . . .

     He was always there for her . . .

     But a kind word . . . that was all she wanted . . . it was all that she needed.

     No one knew how she felt, though.  She was so proper and cocky when around her friends.  Never daring to allow herself to seem weak in her image.  She knew Sango thought she was pretty, as far as females regarding females are concerned, but another females opinion was not what she wanted . . .

     For once . . . she wanted Inu-Yasha to say so . . .

     She wanted him to tell her so . . .

     To tell her she's beautiful!  

     It was all she wanted to hear from him to lift the veil of self doubt from her.  

     His arms around her was all she needed to feel safe.

     His strength was all she needed to be comforted.

     But why did she feel so vulnerable at her own home.

     Her mother was there, but she was too busy dealing with her own problems. 

     Grandpa was there, but he was too busy exorcizing demons to notice her.

     Sota would only say how pretty she was, but he was only a little boy.  He didn't know any better – only wanted to make her happy.  

    A tear slid down her cheek as she slumped onto her bed, throwing her hands over her face, shielding any light that dared to creep into her eyes.

     She wanted to disappear.  To hide away from the world so no one could see her.

     She was weak and she hated to feel so.  

     School work suddenly didn't matter to her as she lay there, a night away from going to the Feudal Era, all her friends a million miles away in her head.  Their laughter meaning nothing to her . . .

     She was alone and she hated it . . .

     But why did she feel this way?  Why . . .

     Inu-Yasha could have Kikyou!

     Miroku could have Sango . . . and Kagome was sure he'd like it that way too . . .

     But her?  When the entire Jewel thing was over with . . . who would she have?  What would she have?  

     A broken heart?  

     The prospect of ever loving anyone as much as she loved Inu-Yasha were dim.  

     Without him there would be nothing left to life.  No jokes.  No fun. 

     No one to protect her. 

     Without him, she felt naked.  Alone.  Scared.  Like a child lost from her parents in a dark forest where monsters lurked in the undergrowth.

     She could feel them watching her . . .

     Without Inu-Yasha, she was vulnerable.  

     She hated it!

     She hated this feeling! 

     How could she be such a fool? 

     Why was she feeling so down? 

     All she wanted was to be back in time with Inu-Yasha . . .

     But he wasn't expecting her.

     Maybe . . . maybe if she went back then and surprised him?  

     It was dark out, so it would be night in the Feudal Era . . .

     If she went back and told him how she felt . . . maybe he'd take her hand and hold her close to him.

     Of course, knowing Inu-Yasha . . . he probably wouldn't . . .

     And what if he didn't feel the same towards her?  

     What if he shunned her . . . insulted her . . .

     Her heart couldn't take it!

     What did she have to lose?  She thought darkly to herself.

     Nothing.

     Lifting herself from her soft bed she bypassed her already packed backpack and headed for the downstairs with only a sweater, jeans and a head full of worry.  

     What foolery was this?

     What idiocy?

     But as she gently shut the screen door behind her and headed towards the well, she didn't care . . .

     What was to become of her after all this was over?  

     Suddenly the present didn't matter to her anymore as much as hearing simple words from Inu-Yasha . . . even if she traded her entire life just to be told he loved her . . . that he thought she was beautiful . . .

     Kagome stood at the well, staring into its depths with a breath.  A cold wind blew through her sweater . . . but she ignored it.  With a defiant leap, she slung her legs over the wooden side and fell into the sparkling blue . . .

*** This is totally experimental.  And I do use the word 'mental' very heavily in that last sentence! ;O) Anyway, please review – even if you don't like it.  I want to know!  I know I have more stories that need written and done but this one just forced it's way onto the keyboard!  I will not continue this story unless told to!  It is a vote then!  If anyone cares what Inu-Yasha has to say to her – then review it!  If not . . . sniff then poor Kagome must go on with her pathetic life without ever knowing and what will happen to her?  Running away – into _which _era?  Suicide?  I don't know innocent shrug.  Maybe more?  Let me know!!! REVIEWS ARE GOOD!!! ***


	2. Chapter 2

  
Sweet Words I Want to Hear

Chapter Two

     The Feudal Era came upon her in a rush of wind as she felt her feet touch the earth.  Night was heavy above her and yet as everything came into focus, she refused to move.  The night larks twittered their sweet song in her ears, lulling her repetitive thoughts into a slump of depressing sludge as she stayed in the pitch of the dried well, even the jagged bones that littered the ground there were invisible in the night.

     Yet they were not her main concern. 

     It was a long time before she moved.  The chill in the air made her skin prickle and yet she did not care.  Again the night birds cried, awakening her from her tormented thoughts.  Bringing her back to where she had come to . . .

     Why she was there . . .

     The moon was thick and full in the sky, the stars littered about in the blanket of dark like drops of sparkling crystalline water carelessly scattered.  It was a sky she could never see in her own time, clear and crisp, the moon almost a size bigger than whence she had left it, glowing with a hazed aura sparkling with beauty.  Unaltered by pollution and modern street lights blinding her to the skies brilliance . . .

     It was as if she was seeing it for the first time.

     And still, she refused to move.  

     Kagome could only guess what time it was.  Midnight?  Two in the morning?  What would matter?  

     Perhaps it was foolish for her to be there, standing in the cold of the night with only a sweatshirt in her company . . . an owl swooped overhead, passing its shadow over her.

     It brought wandering thoughts back long enough to grab a rope that had been let down for her since her friends knew she was on her way.  At least, it was Sango who thought like that, not very often would there be a rope . . . but this time there was . . .

     But she didn't care . . .

     Half-heartedly, she grabbed onto the moist material, making no attempt to start to climb . . . standing there like an idiot . . . wondering if this were really right.  

     If it was something she should be doing at all.

     What if he rejected her?  What if he didn't want her to be there at all, cursed her for even coming before the designated time.  Usually he didn't care, but this was either very late at night, or very early in the morning . . .

     Well, at least in the _modern _era with _humans_, they would care!  

     With great effort, Kagome pulled herself from the well, her hands grappled the broken outside walls of the well that Inu-Yasha had demolished with a tree when he had tried to trap here there.

     Why had he done that?  He had said it was for her own good . . . but it hurt her more than anything Naraku could have done to her!  

     It was where she had come out the first time, staring into the strange new world with great interest . . . and fear . . . where she had first met Inu-Yasha that wanted to _kill_ her and yet . . . here she was . . . begging for his affection . . .

     Never had she thought it would come to this.  

     But it was now or never. 

     Could she survive rejection?  Kagome pondered this for a brief moment.  What if he said he wanted Kikyou?

     The girls blood boiled.  If he wanted Kikyou over _her_ . . . the thoughts quickly evaporated into seething hatred . . . nothing good would come out of that . . .

      Maybe she wouldn't be the same after that . . .

     Maybe . . . just maybe . . . the group would do better without her if that was the case . . .

     Maybe her modern era too, she thought darkly, for it wouldn't be the same . . .

     Pushing those depressing thoughts from her mind she decidedly tracked through the darkness of the woods, unarmed and unafraid.  Things stirred in the shadows of the night but they made no attempt to attack . . .

     It was best for them.  They knew to whom she belonged and his wrath would undo their lives in a matter of a breath and a hearbeat . . . too of the lesser strength to deal with such as Inu-Yasha . . .

     Though Kagome didn't care why none moved towards her, the thoughts never occurred in her mind . . .

     That was not why she was here.

     The village crept up before her as she neared the crest of the hill on which Inu-Yasha's Forest stood.  The shadows concealed her as she looked down upon the dark huts meek in the night, few torches remained lit at such a late hour, and it's trees standing like lone guards on the outskirts.  The river lolled sleepily within its banks, the flooded patties stood stagnant with its lush, green growth swaying in the chill. 

     For a moment, Kagome could feel her fingers lose feeling.  Suddenly, she wished she had brought a coat . . .

     But it was too late to turn back.

     With a determined sigh, she started down the hill towards the village silently, her arms crossed across her chest to keep some body heat within her . . .

     Though it wasn't her safety that occupied her mind . . . she was beginning to wonder where Inu-Yasha was. 

     When she was gone, usually he remained close to the village, waiting for her.  Sulking in trees, as Sango had once described it.  But his silhouette did not grace the canopy of any of the villages trees she saw as she neared, the clearing drenched in the light of the pregnant moon.  Kagome began to worry . . .

     Perhaps he was inside Kaede's hut . . . but that was so unlike him unless it was a night of the new moon where he remained vulnerable.  His nose should have picked up her scent as soon as she got out of the well . . . but if he knew she was there, then he didn't come to greet her.

     Maybe he was gone, Kagome stopped at the beginning of the rickety bridge that crossed the creek, bathed in a mixture of shadows and ivory light.  The tree where she had so many conversations with him loomed ahead of her . . . where he had almost kissed her . . . 

     No, that was Kikyou he almost kissed, she thought dangerously to herself. 

     Her hands began to shake as she remembered.

     How he held her hand . . . but it was all for Kikyou . . .

     A tear formed behind her eye as she began to wonder where exactly he was then . . .

     Not in the trees around the village, as far as she could see.  He couldn't be in the hut, not on a clear, beautiful night such as this . . .

     Kagome's heart skipped a few beats in succession . . . maybe he was striding through the darkness of the night in her absence at Kikyou's side . . .

     Her hands were like ice then . . . at the terrible thought . . .

     She put a tentative foot on the rustic bridge, but dare go no further.

     It was his fault Kikyou still wandered the earth . . . had he not muttered her name her heart would have never skipped a beat and her soul might have never emerged back into that soulless bitch!  

     Perhaps that's where he was behind her back.  Loving her.  Showing her the affection Kagome wanted so badly.

     The thoughts rushed through her mind in a torrent, like a hurricane blowing angrily within her reason.  Trying to put two and two together, forgetting that she was standing in the complete open in the dead of the night, shivering from the cold . . .

     That did not matter . . .

     Tears trickled down her face as she began to ponder . . .

     "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's voice interrupted her from behind, causing her to jump away, hiding her face from his view.  "What are you doing here?"

*** Yawn I'm tired.  I think I'll stop here evil grin.  I am getting good response from the start of this – again – let me know if you guys are liking this.  I'm not that great with romance and fluff and all that good stuff – but this one is it and I'm trying my best here.  Let me know how I'm doing.  Awwwwww – what is IY gonna say to her??  AAK it's driving me nuts another evil grin even though I have most of the next chapter already written – bwahahahahahahahahaaha!  And, as always – REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!***


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweet Words I Want to Hear

Chapter Three

     Kagome pulled into the shadows, watching the amber glint in the hanyou's eyes from the corner of hers.  

     "What are you doing here so early?" he questioned, taking a step towards her as if she were some stranger that he knew not how to deal with just yet.  "And why are you crying?"

     "I am _not_ crying." She nearly sobbed the words out.  

     Just the presence of him with her and not wandering about the night with Kikyou was cause enough for tears . . . but she dared not admit it to him.

     He crossed his arms, looking at her severely.  "You're _not_ a good liar.  What happened?  Did something happen to you, is that why you're here so early?"

     "No." Kagome's thoughts rolled over those words as if they had been spoken with distaste.  Normally her sadness would have pulled away with such words spoken so coldly from him.  There was tenderness there . . . but she couldn't decide whether they were hindered from her senses by her weariness of a days past or if there truly was no feeling in his voice.  And yet, she chose not to react where she would have responded in anger.  "Nothing bad happened in my time."

     "Oh really?" he remained unconvinced, staring at her.  

     "I was just done with my studying and decided to come early." The girl held her head up high, feeling cowardice corrode at her bravery to speak the words she had always wanted to speak.

     She turned to him anyway . . .

     Her eyes locking with his . . .

     Those words she wanted to say . . . they were right there . . .

     Right on the edge of her tongue . . .

     Her eyes must have been intense . . . dangerously so for Inu-Yasha's arms unlocked from where they had been crossed and his hands raised in discomfort, taking a step back with a gaze of worry . . .

     She wanted to say it . . .

     How she felt . . .

     Tears burned in her eyes . . .

     But she couldn't bring herself to it . . .

     "What?" Inu-Yasha gasped, watching Kagome as if she were ready to faint.  "What's wrong with you?"

     She opened her mouth, but words refused to come out.

     How could she be doing this?

     This was _Inu-Yasha_!  

     This was the man . . . well . . . hanyou she adored . . .

     _Loved_ . . .

     There was NO way he could return her love . . .

     His eyes . . .

     They were consuming . . .

      Amber and shining in the moonlight . . .

     His silvery hair rustling in the night wind as he stood there watching her watch him . . .

     The ears atop his head were fixated upon her as if there was no other world . . .

     All the criticism of his eyes melted away as Kagome's lingered . . .

     There were words there too . . .

     Beautiful words . . .

     But Kagome couldn't see them . . .

     Kagome couldn't hear them . . .

     She wanted to take his hand . . .

     She wanted to hold him close to her . . .

     She wanted him to love her . . .

     Maybe even as much as he loved Kikyou . . .

     The tears began to fall from her eyes . . .

     Inu-Yasha took a terrified step back, gaping.  "What's _wrong_?  Why are you crying?"

     His words . . . filled with such concern for her . . .

     He did have concern for her . . .

     Inu-Yasha saved her so many times . . . taking blows for her that would kill her . . . even just hurt her . . .

     No man would do that for her!

     No man could ever touch her heart the way he never intended to half the time!

     And those words . . . she's never heard them before from any other man . . .

     Any other . . .

     Her trembling hands found her face, feeling the salty tears roll down her cheeks as she began to think of rejection . . .

     How could he ever love her?

     How? 

     "_Kagome_ . . ."

     But she already had her back turned to him, sobbing into her hands.  Sobbing all the fears she had into the open.  Releasing all the worries she had into the night air, leaving Inu-Yasha standing baffled behind her.

     "_Kagome_ . . ." he began, taking a step forward, touching her chilled shoulder.  "What's wrong?"

     So long had she waited . . .

     So long . . .

     "I . . ." she began, readying herself to spill out her guts . . .

     But he didn't deserve the aggravation of a woman liking him that he did not return the feeling!

     Inu-Yasha didn't deserve it!

     Not the uneasiness they would most certainly feel around each other from then on if the feelings were not mutual.

     How could she ever keep with their group?

     She would never be able to look into his wonderful eyes again!

     She could feel him eying her carefully . . . waiting . . .

     "I . . . I'm . . . sorry . . ." she whimpered, pulling away from his warm touch.  "I'm sorry I bothered you."

     "You didn't bother me . . ." he began in earnest, stepping forward to be at her side but only watching as she tore off into the night away from him . . .

     Her quiet sobs echoing behind her . . .

     Tearing her way through the forest back to the well . . .

     Sobbing at her foolishness . . .

     At her cowardice . . .

     At her mortal idiocy . . .

      How could she ever think the feelings would be mutual?

     Love was only a fairy tale . . .

     A joke . . .

     A prank . . .

     And Inu-Yasha doesn't need to know that some love struck girl was following him. 

     It would tear apart the friendship they had together . . .

     Drive each other apart . . .

     No . . . she couldn't do it . . .

     Gripping the moist side of the well much sooner than she expected, blinded by her own tears . . .

     Her own _stupidity_ . . .

     She leaped back to her own time . . .

     Unsure if she would come back the next day . . .

***Well – my stories have a life of their own.  Poor Kagome- all revved up to tell him how she feels and she chickens out!  What a wuss – though, I shouldn't talk :O).  Oh well.  I wonder if Inu-Yasha has any sense to follow her?  Maybe he's just gonna go back to bed, wouldn't you?  Maybe not!  I guess y'all's gonna hav'ta find out, huh!  Please review!  Let me know what y'all's think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  


	4. Chapter 4

*** Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated. 1) I am not good at fluff and romance and 2) I'm trying to work on my book and other shorts to get published (my dreeeeam!!!!).  Please enjoy and review.  Let me know what you think and maybe I'll grace the lists of FF.net with another sappy, fluffy romance (but see, I don't know if I'm any good, so you have to let me know!!!) Thanks!!!  REVIEW!!!*** 

Sweet Words I Want to Hear

Chapter Four

     Kagome fell upon her bed, shaken and ragged.  Breathing heavily from her run, she forced her face into her soft pillow, the darkness of the night wasn't enough.  She wanted all the light that ever was to be shielded from her undeserving eyes.  

     Her body trembled as a cold wind blew through her room, touching her with icy fingers to drain the warmth from her, but she didn't care.

     She only wished for the wind to take her away.  Take her far from the terrible place she had cornered herself in.  Those words wanted to come out so badly, forcing their way into the open through her salty tears.  Bawling them into her pillow where no one else could hear.  

     How could someone like Inu-Yasha care for her in such a way?  It was impossible.  It was cruel to even allow herself to think in such a foolish way!

     But didn't she deserve it?  

     _Why is it_, Kagome cried silently to herself,_ that whenever I like a guy they never like me back_?

     _What is it about me _. . .

     Well, she wasn't Kikyou to begin with.  Kagome trembled even harder.  

     Kikyou . . . with her perfect hair and those pathetic doe eyes.  

     Kagome's grip tightened around her pillow at the very thoughts . . .

     It was good that she came back . . . away from Inu-Yasha . . .

     Maybe she wouldn't even GO back!  

     But the concern that was there . . . in his eyes . . .

     Kagome felt herself weaken again as a new flood of tears soaked her pillow. 

     _Oh if God could only strike me down right now_, she sobbed.  _Just strike me down!_

     "_Kagome_?" 

     The voice was soft.  

     Gentle.

     Worried.

     Kagome tensed on her bed, her fingers white around her pillow . . . but she never looked back.  She knew who it was.

    "What d-d-do you w-w-want, I-Inu-Y-Yasha?" she whimpered.

     The hanyou slipped into her bedroom with a gentle pad upon her carpet, the curtains bowled around him from the window where his hand still gripped.  She felt so stupid laying there before him, sprawled out upon her bed with her face stained and blood red with the tears she felt and he stood there, watching her like this . . . 

     Watching her act so foolishly vulnerable . . .

     She drove her face further into the shelter of her pillow.  "W-what do you _w-want_?"

     "Why were you crying?" the words after the chase have almost always been harsh and tart with resentment of her unwillingness to fight things out, yet they weren't.  His voice was soft.  Well, soft for Inu-Yasha . . . soft like an annoyed soft . . .

     Kagome felt her heart flutter at such gentles and shivered.  "I-I'm j-just being stupid."

     "Stupid as in what?" 

     "Stupid as in being a stupid girl." She spat with bitterness, pushing herself onto her knees upon her bed, her hair tangled and moist with her tears.  "Inu-Yasha . . . please go home."

     The hanyou made no move, his shining eyes watched her carefully.  "You didn't answer my question."

     "I did.  I told you," she muttered, flattening the wrinkles of her sweatshirt about her as she reluctantly kept herself straight.  "Stupid girl things.  You can go home now."

     "Look at me." Inu-Yasha demanded in a stern tone that sent a shudder down Kagome's spine.

     She didn't want to look at him.  It would be hard, painful even to peer into his eyes with the sadness she felt in her own.  

     She did not want him to see her as she was . . .

     "_Look_ at me." He repeated, his voice even more stern as he stepped towards her within the shadows of her room, his silvery hair falling about his strong shoulders and back in gentle sweeps of moonlight.

     It was hard, but she did as he asked.  Pulling herself to her feet from her bed she stood before him, her eyes lowered to stare at the dark red of his kimono, the thick crease that wrapped up to his neck where his rosary bound him.  She shivered as if she had still been out in the cold . . .

     "Look at me." The hanyou said again, only this time his words were soft . . . softer than the tone he used to soothe Kikyou . . . 

     Finally, she did.

     His eyes sparkled down upon her in their demonic gleam, amber and shining with an emotion she had so rarely seen in him.  Stronger even than the day he had seen Kikyou within her and reached to kiss that mirage.  

     Kagome felt weak in his eyes as she felt her sadness melt away, the thoughts of words that would have shattered her life to pieces evaporated with her worries as he took her hand softly in his.  Gently he held it up to his chest where she felt his warmth against her palm . . . his soft heartbeat . . .

     "Inu-Yasha . . ." she muttered, never losing his gaze.  "I . . ."

     "Why were you crying?" he asked again.  

     It was not one of those romantic scenes that filled the adoring eyes of the hopeless romantics of the universe where the man confesses his love and sweeps the girl off her feet.  It wasn't even a fairy tail moment with a 'happily ever after'.  It was sweet, not exactly what she expected from him, even when his warm fingers stroked the top of her hand . . .

     "I wanted to tell you . . . I needed to know . . ." Kagome stammered for a reason to speak her mind, but her words fell short within the moment, her eyes glistening as she began to feel unforgettably lost within the amber universe that were his eyes.  "H . . . how do you feel . . . about . . . about me?"

     There was almost a shock in those adoring eyes as he dropped her hand from his.  

     Kagome felt her heart lurch at his reaction . . . she knew it . . .

     She knew this would be how he'd react!

     "How can you ask such a question?" he barked, flinching at the pain that streaked across Kagome's face.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him as hard as he could until the warmth of their bodies became a shared thing.

     "I . . . Inu-Yasha . . ." Kagome whispered in shock, her chin finding its way onto his warm shoulder as his arms wrapped around her.  Strands of silvery hair tickled her nose and his warm scent filled her nose, but she didn't move . . .

     At first, she didn't even react until she found herself putting her hands around him too.

     "You're cold." He muttered into her ear.

     Kagome had not even realized how cold she truly had been . . .

     They stayed together like that for a long time with the wind blowing from the open window and the night birds and crickets creating a symphony against the moon.  And still, they moved not to the sounds of the world, listening to each others breaths in the silence they had created for one another.

     The world Kagome wished she could always remain.

     "You know how I think about you." Inu-Yasha said after a long while, not quite sure if Kagome was still awake in his grip.  "I think about you all the time.  Every time you're in danger I get scared that I might lose you . . ."

     Kagome felt her heart quicken . . . she was certain Inu-Yasha felt it too because his arms tightened.  She could feel him press against her, pulling her even closer to him than she thought she could ever be, deep within the plush of the warmth of his kimono.  Never had she felt more safe than at that moment, with his scent consuming her world.

     "Inu-Yasha . . ." she felt his name slip from her lips . . . 

     "I love you . . ." he finally spoke, interrupting her words as she struggled to form them.

     Interrupting her heart as it skipped a few beats in her chest . . .

     At first, she felt lightheaded, as if she would faint.  But at least she was certain he would catch her.

     Certain . . .

     They remained there for the rest of the night, together in their embrace, neither daring to move lest they lose themselves to the world again.  Golden rays from the mother sun shed light upon the room again, bringing the daytime sparrows and swifts into song to wake their mates in the dewy morning . . .

     And Kagome awoke . . .

     Her bed had never felt so warm as she lay there alone . . .

     Suddenly, she couldn't remember where she had been.  The dream she had was so wonderful, a glorious thing that filled her throbbing heart with a consuming disappointment as she found herself not in the arms of the hanyou that said he loved her . . .

     Had he said it?  Had her dream been real?

     No longer were they together, though she still rested in her dark sweatshirt . . .

     She was tucked into bed, she realized.  The corners of her comforter were turned in while she rested, not something that occurred naturally . . . especially the way she was told she slept . . .

     Gently she tugged at the corners slipped under the mattress and leaned over the side of the bed . . .

     The carpet where she had dreamed they had stood together still had the impressions of bare feet . . . two sets . . .

     And the smell of Inu-Yasha's musk still filled her . . .  

***And that is the proof that I can't do romance – LOL.  So, wha'd ya think?  Please review!!!  I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have been so busy and deserve some reviews yet!!  PLEASE!!!  Let me know what you think and maybe I'll try to write another sappy love story for ya!!! :0) **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  Thank you!!!*****


End file.
